paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker (SDC)
Parker is a first generation street dog. He belongs to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Parker is one of the only dogs in the SDC with no position. He was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography- Parker was born in a litter of fifteen pups. His mother was a Australian Shepherd and his dad was a German Shepherd. He was not adopted and stayed with his mother and father. His owners divorced and Parker never saw his mother again. His owner decided to join the military and he trained Parker and his dad to be military dogs. Parker started serving in the Afghanistan War when he was eight. He had flashbacks often and he ended up suffering from Shell Shock. Four years later, his owner and dad were both shot. This caused Parker severe depression. He was taken back to Adventure Bay, but no one owned him. He was left with out a home for a year after he was flown back to Adventure Bay. One day, he was eating in the middle of the road, when a big semi truck was coming his way. Parker got scared by the driver honking at him, causing him to run away. He accidentally ran into the SDC territory, and he was mauled by Max and Nick. Rafe saw them doing this and he attacked them both. Parker was eventually recruited for the SDC. He has no position right now. Personality- Parker suffers from Shell Shock. He freaks out and has war flashbacks when he hears noises that sound like gunshots or bombs. He has major anxiety issues from serving in the war. He refuses to tell anyone his back story because it gives him major anxiety. He has nightmares from serving in the war. The only humans he likes are soldiers serving for The U.S. When he's not freaking out, he is usually chill. He refuses to fight, but he has lashed out a few times. He usually roasts pups that are mean to him instead of fighting. He has a love for anything involving getting wet. He is caring and considers Uma and Quinn his sisters. He sticks up for his friends. He is considered an Omega by the SDC due to his Shell Shock and anxiety issues. He is a huge fan of Riverdale. He is called Jughead ''by Rafe and Andrew. He calls Rafe ''Archie and Andrew Kevin. He has a major Cole Sprouse obsession. He watches any show or movies with him in it because he is obsessed with him. Appearance- Parker is a male Germalian Shepherd. (German Shepherd X Australian Shepherd) His ears are erect and he has a large tuft of hair. He has a fluffy chest and tail. He is dark grey with white on his face, chest, paws and tail. He has hazel eyes and three scars from Max. He wants to dye his tuft of hair blue. He has a grey nose. He is sometimes mistaken for a wolf dog. Crush- Parker has a crush on Quinn. He understands her, since she also has anxiety issues. He doesn't mind her being clingy, and likes the attention. He considers Cole Sprouse his idol. Relationship with the SDC Max: Parker avoids Max. He got his three scars from him, and he also considers him an annoyance. He is picked on by Max. He only lashes out when Max starts hurting him. Nick: Parker hates Nick. Both of them fight over who's the better brother to Uma. Parker has lashed out at Nick more then he has at Max. Most of the time, Parker roasts Nick. Jayson: Parker and Jayson aren't close, but they hang out sometimes. Bentley: Bentley annoys Parker occasionally, since he thinks Parker is intimidating. Alex: Parker and Alex are considered acquaintances. They hang out on occasion. Rafe: Rafe is one of Parker's best friends. They have been close ever since he joined the SDC. Andrew:Andrew is also Parker's best friend. They watch Riverdale together with Rafe. Both Rafe and Andrew are protective of Parker. Uma: Parker is like a big brother to Uma, and he's willing to take care of her. Karma: Parker thinks Karma isn't worth his time, and he really hates her with a burning passion. Even though the two of them have a lot in common, she always puts him down. He hates how stone hearted she is to all the pups except Andrew. He usually avoids her. Quinn: Parker has a crush on Quinn, and doesn't think she's annoying by being clingy. Rami: Parker doesn't like Rami. He considers him an enemy. T-Rex: Parker thinks T-Rex is a waste of time. T-Rex is constantly picking on him and boasting about his wolf heritage, which drives him mad! He thinks he has serious mental problems and he can’t take him seriously. Ryan: Parker is really close with Ryan, and the two of them are best friends. He appreciates that Ryan helps him with his Shell Shock, and he helps Ryan with his anger issues. He doesn't quite understand why Rafe and Ryan never got along though. Katrina: Parker is really protective of Katrina and has fought her sister Irma when she's "being mean". Velociraptor: Parker thought T-Rex was a very irresponsible father and had much less respect for him once Velociraptor betrayed the pack. He always saw her as the enemy. Scott:Parker has always had a strong relationship with Scott ever since he started visiting him. They've always hung out together, and they stand up for Andrew. They both agree that Karma is bad, but they still struggle to understand why Andrew likes her as a friend. Pisces: Parker considers Pisces as an acquaintance, but not a close friend. He will occasionally hang out with him. Chester: Parker will gladly fight Chester. He usually wins most of their fights. They tend to be really violent toward each other, and something about Chester angers Parker to no end. Most of the pack never really understood his burning hatred for Chester. Brandon: Brandon and Parker are friends, but they aren’t as close. They will hang out, just the two of them occasionally, but they tend to hangout with their groups more often. Gunther: Parker really likes Gunther. The two of them are both very athletic, and enjoy burning off their energy. They have fun having wrestling matches, and watching Riverdale. ''Even though the two never seem to show it, they tend to have a soft, caring side for each other. Parker tells his stories of war to the Beta, and he appreciates his support with his PTSD. Even though some sessions fail, he thinks Gunther will get him to calm down eventually. Hope: Parker feels bad that certain members of the SDC disrespect her because of her size. He doesn’t care about it, and still sees the Omega as a member of the SDC. He sees her as the sister he’s never had, and he lets her hang out with his friends if she wants. He is protective of her, and stands up for her when she’s being bullied. He tells her his military stories, and everyone in a while, tries to get her to swim with him. Ristretto: Parker is one of Ristretto‘s closest friends. He relates to her because he has some anxiety of his own. He had a brief crush on her when she first joined the SDC, but quickly got over it. He stands up for her when being bullied, and is considering becoming a medic pup like her at some point. Voice Actors Young- ''Daniel Hansen (Lewis in Meet the Robinsons) Current- Griffin Gluck (Sam in American Vandal/ Rafe in Middle School: The Worst Years of my Life) (Gets slightly deeper as an adult.) Gallery Trivia Parker is one of the only pups to have three scars. The other is Bentley. Parker is one of the pups to be voiced by someone who was in Middle School: The Worst Years of my Life. The others are Bentley, who is voiced by Thomas Barbusca, ''and Gunther, who is voiced by ''Jacob Hopkins. Unlike Bentley, Parker isn't a big doofus when it comes to girls. Parker, Bentley and Rafe all look similar in terms of body structure and fur patterns, Parker’s voice actor, Griffin Gluck, just happens to be in a Netflix series! Parker’s Birthday is December 21st. Parker is one of several pups to be part German Shepherd, but one of the only ones to be part Australian Shepherd. The other is Max. Parker likes everything Rocky doesn’t. He doesn’t mind bubble baths or swimming! He also doesn’t mind ice or snow. Parker has the longest tuft of hair out of every one in the SDC. Parker wouldn’t be considered mentally challenged. Instead, he’d be mentally ill since he developed PTSD. If someone is mentally challenged, they are born with a mental disorder. Even though people with mental disorders may seem atypical, please make the effort to treat them nicely. :) Parker and Scott are half brothers, unlike Andrew and Gunther, who are full blooded brothers. Andrew and Gunther have the same mother and father. Parker and Scott have the same mother, but different fathers. Likes- His mother, his father, his owner, Rafe, U.S. soldiers, roasting his rivals, getting wet, Uma, Quinn, Netflix, Riverdale, Jughead, being called Jughead, Archie,'' Kevin'', Cole Sprouse, Jayson, Bentley (sometimes), Alex, Andrew, cussing, bubble baths, swimming, ice, snow, Ryan, Ryan helping him, helping Ryan, Katrina, Scott, Scott caring for him, Pisces, fighting Chester, winning against Chester, Brandon, Gunther, burning energy with Gunther, watching Riverdale ''with Gunther, telling his military stories to Gunther, PTSD sessions with Gunther, Hope, Hope joining the SDC, hanging out with Hope, telling his military stories to Hope, trying to get Hope to swim, standing up for Hope, Ristretto, standing up for Ristretto, the medical industry Dislikes- His owners divorcing, His owner's wife, being in the military, war, ''the Afghanistan War, his owner and dad dying, semi trucks, trucks honking at him, getting mauled by Max and Nick, Max, Nick, Shell Shock, war flash backs, gunshots, bombs, any noise that sounds like a gunshot or a bomb, loud noises, most humans, fighting, being considered an Omega, being picked on by Max, Bentley (sometimes), Karma, Rami, T-Rex, T-Rex picking on him, T-Rex bragging about him wolf heritage, T-Rex’s insanity, Ryan picking on Rafe, Irma, Katrina being bullied, Velociraptor, T-Rex being a father, Velociraptor being a traitor, Andrew hanging around Karma, Chester, The Canine Pack, The Cats of Adventure Bay, Hope being bullied due to her size, Hope being bullied in general, failing a PTSD session, Ristretto being bullied Quotes "No one cares if you're part wolf!" (Towards T-Rex) "I don't fight. I roast." "Three words. I don't care." (Towards most of the pack) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Mayverse Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Australian/German Shepherd mixed Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Mixed Breed Category:Strays Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage pups Category:German Shepherd Category:Australian Shepherds Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Mutts Category:Fanon pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First gen pup Category:First generation Category:First Gen Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Thunder’s Characters